


Takes the Cake

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [57]
Category: Phantasy Star
Genre: Cake, Drabble, F/M, Gift Giving, Humor, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Odin buys a cake for Alis.
Relationships: Odin/Alis (Phantasy Star)
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Takes the Cake

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 84 'Queen of Hearts'

"Why are you lagging behind? Is this a new way of guarding the rear?" the cat chirruped inquisitively, weaving and rubbing between his legs in a way that seemed orchestrated to trip Odin up.

"Don't you dare tell Alis," he whispered, "Or I'll leave you behind on my next adventure. I'm buying her a cake in secret."

"Is it a mating display?"

Odin spluttered, "Um... I guess."

"Would you like some tips from my long and illustrious history as an eligible tomcat?"

"I... I'll do without. I don't think it works the same."

"Agreed, your singing voice is absolutely appalling."


End file.
